Leone vs Benkei Musashibou
Leone vs Benkei Musashibou is BigBangOverlordBuster's 3rd DBX Fanon Battle. It is his second fight in this wiki to feature Leone from Akame ga Kill! and his first to feature Benkei Musashibou from Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!. Description The lioness of Akame ga Kill! pinned against the great clone of a Japanese Legend from Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! S. Which of these alcohol drinking powerhouses would take the big win? Intro Bang: NO RULES! NO RESEARCH!! NOTHING BUT PURE BLOOD, BRUTALITY AND FATALITY!!! LET THEM RUMBLLLEEE!!!!!! FIGHT In a nearby Bar in Japan After her hard-ass of an assassination task, Leone drowns all the pain away by drinking a cartoonish amount of sake. As she engulfs on so many. She places the mug down and smiles at the bartender, waving the empty mug. The bartender nodded and slides her another bottle. As Leone reaches for the bottle. Benkei reaches out and drank it first. Leone glares wildly at her. The woman, Benkie was oblivious to Leone being pissed off. As she was about to walk out of the bar, satisfied. Leone, transforms into her half-beast form and grabs hold on Benkei and slams her to the wall. Cracking behind her. Leone: YOU JUST DONE IT NOW BITCH!!! Benkei, simply looks at her, her usual unsatisfied look and stoic expression has not changed. She grabs hold on Leone’s arms and shoves her with just half of her strength, which proves to much as it was more than enough to send Leone crashing out of the bar. Leone brushes herself off and glares at Benkei. She picks up her staff and taps on the ground. Benkei: Such a pain. Just a normal day drinking and now I ended up in a fight… 'Boomstick: HERE WE GOOO!!!!!!' (BG Soundtrack: Green Day- Holiday (cover) ) Leone charges at Benkei. Who tanks the hit like a great wall. The collision shook the earth beneath them. Leone is surprised with the woman’s strength despite her age. Benkei grabs hold on Leone and body slams her to the ground. Leone quickly gets up before Benkei can smack her down with her spear. Leone proceeds to punch her in numerous areas and lands a heavy blow to the face. Benkei repays back the attack by grabbing Leone and proceeds to break her back. “GENJI STYLE BACKBREAKER!” Benkei’s monstrous strength surpasses those of Leone’s. Leone barely breaks free of Benkei’s clutches. Surprise to see Leone’s healing abilities go into work. Leone charges and drives her through the town and into the forest with a powerful kick. Benkei simply brushes herself off. Leone swings her fistat Benkei. Only for Benkei to catch it and grabs Leone and drives her own fist over Leone’s head. Knocking her down to the ground. Benkei stabs her spear/staff of a weapon over Leone as she begins to pummel Leone her own way. Leone grabs hold on Benkei. But she powerbombs the assassin to a nearby tree. Shattering it to splinters. Benkei soon grabs Leone and swings her around. She delivers a devastating German Suplex on her. Leone tries to shove Benkei away, but she’s just to strong for the assassin. Leone quickly thinks of another fighting style to counter her superhuman foe. Leone: You got me hands down in terms of raw explosive power…. Leone comments as she breaks free of Benkei’s grip and begins to deliver a barrage of swift and heavy kicks towards the clone. She was able to make Benkei back off. Leone grins. Leone: But let’s see if you can top the beast in terms of speed. Benkei made a loud sigh. As Leone charges at her once more, she deflects every kick Leone throws at her. Benkei: Why does everyone think I am a power-type fighter? As Benkei comments, she made a barrage of attacks of her own to retort Leone’s attack. Devastated and shock with disbelief. Leone has made an enemy out of a far stronger and faster beast than she is. Benkei rushes towards Leone’s back, grabs her arm in places her in an chicken-wing reverse armlock position. She lifts Leone up and deliver yet another German Suplex. Benkei lifts Leone up and tosses her towards a nearby pond. She picks Leone up and slams her over and over the water-covered ground. Splashes are everywhere as Benkei continue her monstrous display of power. Leone grabs hold of a big rock and smashes it over at Benkei to free herself. To her surprise, it does nothing. Benkei smashes Leone to a mountain-size boulder, shattering it to dust. Leone quickl recovers and charges at Benkei, this time she gets the upper hand as she slashes over at Benkei’s arm, she grabs hold on Benkei’s neck and chokeslams her to the ground, breaking beneath them, they fall to a hidden cave, with the moon shining the flowing water to luminate the dark area. Leone sniffs in the air and senses Benkei charging, Leone dodges Benkei and grabs hold of her leg and punches over from her back. Leone attack from Benkei's back, beating her up behind, with her paws clutching over Benkei's head. She delivers a massive German Suplex over Benkei and prepares to deliver a killing blow. Benkei's weapon shine brightly, blinding Leone temporarily. Benkei grunts as she grabs hold of Leone and slams her weapon at her like a baseball bat, sending her straight through the walls. Leone begins to pick herself up, onl for Benkei to leap at her and begins pummeling her to a brutal, bloodied pulp. Leone coughs out blood as Benkei picks Leone up and looks at her. She make sure Leone's beaten for good. She snap both of Leone's arm and strikes her on the ribs. Leone screams in pain. Benkei has her at her mercy. Benkei simply lifts her up effortlessly. Benkei: I have a question…Can you swim? Leone: What kind of question is tha-'' Leone pauses, hearing that one question, she knows what that means. Benkei grunts as she throws Leone all the way out of the Country, sending her crashing towards a swimming whale, killing it. Leone simply floats, bleeding, beaten but alive. Benkei climbs out of the cave. She pops open a small bottle of Kawakami water and engulfs on it quickly, making sure she doesn't go into rehab. She sighs as she sees the Capital from afar. ''Benkei: I hate this Cuuntry, full of troublemakers…They have good drinks though K.O.!!!! RESULTS Bang: Looks like even a lion can't keep up with a Legend. The winner of this battle is Benkei Musashibou!! Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Strength themed battles Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Fistfight Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights